The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The mechanism of ordering and preparation of meals and food in restaurants and food delivery services largely is based on preparation to order. Typically, waiting time is long. Even though individuals can place orders for meals remotely and pick up later to reduce waiting time, products that are prepared before pickup cannot maintain freshness. There is a need to shorten the time of preparing products that are fresh or perishable, such as food or meals, while maintaining the quality and nutritional content of the products.